Gifted Graves
Where gifted bees are put to use... Where the power of the amulets let loose... While in there is a grave... From somebody they couldn't even save. Bee Swarm Simulator is a fun game, right? You get new bees, make pollen, get honey, and become rich right? There are even special gifted bees, which are kind of like shiny Pokemon from the Pokemon games. They make more honey and collect more pollen, what's not to love? Well they are gifted in so much more then just that. Deception, Thievery, and Killing. 'I recently found a victim of these horrible creatures journal, it details the whole thing. January 19, 2019 Hi diary! Today I found a game called ''Bee Swarm Simulator, and it's pretty fun! I also got this strange bee, it's colored weird. I searched it up on google and it's apparently called a gifted bee. It makes more honey and collects more pollen, and is basically just an upgrade. I like it, looks cool and is helping me collect some pollen. My mom wants me to come downstairs and have some dinner, I'll talk to you tomorrow diary, bye! January 21, 2019 Sorry for not talking to you yesterday, diary. I had piano, soccer, and baseball practice yesterday. I was able to get up to 100,000 pollen today, and I got another one of those strange gifted bees, it was a gifted shy bee. It is really good with red flowers, as I picked one of it's boost tokens and got a lot of pollen from the red flowers! I also got my first bee to level 5, and I wonder which bee I should get to level 5 next, my Rad bee or Frosty bee? January 22, 2019 I played some more Bee Swarm Simulator, and I finally reached 1 million honey! I also got another gifted bee, what's my luck? It was a gifted Demon Bee, but it's face was also a little different, it was smirking. It was the kind of smirk you would make when you trick somebody, a devious smirk. It's probably just a new thing about gifted bees, because their colors are different, so why not the faces? I wasn't able to get any new bees today, as gifted bees are just basically upgraded versions of a bee you already had. I joined the fan group dedicated to Bee Swarm Simulator, ''and I also found out who made the game. It was a guy called, "Onnet". He joined about 10 years ago, I wonder why a lot of developers had joined Roblox during it's early days. January 23, 2019 My gifted bees have started acting a little, different. It's nothing really that bad, probably just a glitch, but it's bugging me. Every now and then my gifted bees will tend to stray away from me, and go through the walls and presumably somewhere not reachable by players. They eventually return, all with a devious looking smirk on their faces. It's like they had some sort of meeting, or maybe it's going to be a live event! Like before the next update all the gifted bees will band together and make a new area? That'd be really cool! January 24, 2019 I think I need some more sleep or something, I swear I heard someone say my name. I was playing ''Bee Swarm Simulator, and I was feeding my gifted Rad bee some strawberries, and right after I heard a sound that resembled my name, it sounded something like this, "twurric". I have been staying up late to play that game anyway, I probably need to go to bed earlier tonight. Another big thing happened, I skipped school and didn't sleep, but I got 250,000,000 honey now! This game is so fun! I was able to get a silver star amulet! I felt different after, like a new sense of purpose had made itself into me. To become a legendary beekeeper. January 25, 2019 There are these things referring to themselves as my, "Parents" telling me I need to go to school. Who do they think they are? I have better things to do, like play Bee Swarm Simulator! ''These, "Parents" should not expect me to obey them, because their requests go against my goals. I want to become the best ''Bee Swarm Simulator player, and 'Nothing '''will get in my way of that. If those parent things try to tell me what to do or make me do something, i'll make them feel like they got stung by a thousand bees, no, 10,000 bees! I know what's best for me and what's best for me is to become the greatest beekeeper to ever roam this planet! January 29, 2019 I've had enough of these stupid stinger-less beings trying to command me to do something against my wishes. I have been playing ''Bee Swarm Simulator ''for five days straight, because it's just that good! Those stinger-less beings should be of no more concern to me, because I stung them multiple times with this sharp object they called a, "knife". They aren't moving, so I'm assuming they won't bother me while i'm appeasing my crave for ''Bee Swarm Simulator. If anyone else gets in my way, I will also sting them with this, "knife" that seems to make people still with enough stings. Now, i'm going to get more gifted bees. I also have a diamond star amulet, and I couldn't feel better! January 30, 2019 More stinger-less beings showed up at my house, they referred to themselves as the, "police". They had these weird things that shot a small, oval like stinger into my body. I simply plucked them out and proceeded to sting them with my '''Knife. They couldn't handle it, and they all became still just like those, "parents" that tried to stop me from playing. Then more stinger-less beings showed up, this time wearing vests that had the word, "S.W.A.T" on them. They had stinger launchers that actually hurt, and after about 50 of those oval shaped stingers, I fell to the ground. But you see, my brethren came to save me. Thousands of them, buzzed their way over to me and lifted me up. They carried me into the pc, and into the land of Bee Swarm Simulator, my true home. They're taking me to the star hall, I wonder why? They're digging a hole, and they told me to stop writing those weird symbols. I'm going to get into that hole, and play more Bee Swarm Simulator!Category:Roblox Category:Finished Category:Mystery Category:Strange Category:Crazy Category:Medium